These are the days you'll remember
by iSeriouslylovegreys
Summary: The whole SGH clan and their families. Deals with everyday tasks and joys. Show's how far the group has come and how these days and moments are ones to hold forever. Takes place about 4 years after George dies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own Greys I only own the kids and Addison's boyfriend to come!**

_these are days you'll remember_

_never before and never since, I promise_

_will the whole world be warm as this_

_and as you feel it, you'll know it's true_

_that you are blessed and lucky_

_it's true, that you are touched by something_

_that will grow and bloom in you_

Meredith woke up groaning at the alarm clock blaring loudly at the bedside table next to her. She ruffled her already messy hair and jumped slightly when she saw her husband lying on his side smiling up at her.

"Jeez, can you please make it any harder to get up without suffering from a heart attack?" She playfully smacked his shoulder and he rolled over and got out of bed. Smiling at her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Good morning to you to hun." He laughed and went into the bathroom to shave and prepare for the day. Meredith continued her routine and put on anything she could find, although that was becoming quite difficult lately. She put on a vneck top and struggled to put on her jeans. When Derek emerged from the bathroom she was squatting and grunting trying to button her jeans. He chuckled and flashed his Mcdreamy smile.

"Mer, if only I had known it was workout Wednesday." He laughed and she smirked.

"Shut up okay, I wouldn't be making wise cracks if I was the one who fucked up the laundry."

"Hmm?"

"Clearly my pants were dried on too hot of a dryer setting." She folded her arms indignantly.

"How do you know it's my fault?"

"Well you don't exactly have anyone to blame it on," she countered. "And anyways you're supposed to agree with me, I can't start my first day as a resident with you making me feel fat and whatnot." With that she left the house with unbuttoned jeans and converse.

"Meri wait for me!" Derek chassed after her and caught up with her at the car. He slid into the passenger seat with two thermoses of coffee and placed one in the cup holder closest to her. Mer started the engine and the two drove off to the hospital. Derek rubbed her shoulder. "Im sorry Mer, I wasn't thinking. You don't look fat you look beautiful and if I fucked up your jeans we can go today after work to the mall and buy you some more." He smiled hoping to be out of the doghouse. Meredith pulled over taking a sip of her coffee.

"Its fine Der, I know you didn't mean anything by it. I've just been sensitive lately." She resumed driving to work.

"Oh," Derek responded awkwardly, "Its that time again huh? Sorry ill be a little more considerate during that time."

Meredith blushed and smiled. "No its actually not that time," she thought to herself, "Wow actually I am late now that I think about it."

"But that's completely normal right?"

"Its normal if you are…" she didn't finish the sentence. She was too busy trying to drive without throwing up. "Der," she gasped, "I need to get out." She stoped quickly on the road and opened the door to empty her stomach of this mornings breakfast. Derek held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Meri your going to be okay, lets get you checked out at work. Let me drive the rest of the way." Derek and Meredith switched seats and Mer curled up in the back while Derek drove the remaining 10 minutes to work. Derek reached the hospital and carried Meredith inside.

* * *

Meredith was lying on an exam room table. She was sweaty and tired from throwing up 2 more times since arriving at the hospital. Doctor Bailey was examining Meredith.

"Grey you seem fine, all systems are checked out and seem to be working perfectly. Im waiting to get your blood work back, you definitely don't have the flu it's probably just a small virus so you're free to take the day…" Derek interrupted her.

"We would like you to do an ultra sound!" He was excited and nervous at the same time. Doctor Bailey raised an eyebrow at Meredith.

"Grey, you sure? I would have to give you all false…"

"Were sure Doctor Bailey," she gripped Derek's hand, "Were positive." She smiled weakly and yawned.

"Well alright then." Doctor Bailey gathered the ultra sound machine and instructed Meredith to lift up her shirt. "Its going to be a little cold now Grey." Meredith winced and Derek chuckled. When Doctor Bailey got the machine on the right spot the sound of a strong heartbeat echoed through the room. Doctor Bailey watched as her former intern and her brainless brain surgeon husband react to the heartbeat. "Ill give you too some time, ill just be outside." She retreated into the hallway.

Meredith sat up and immediately placed her hand on her stomach. Derek followed and together they sat there in total bliss. They had both wanted a baby for a little while now but hadn't exactly started to conceive. With Meredith starting her residency they thought it was a bad time to try. Now however they couldn't be happier with the news that their family would grow. Derek kissed Meredith passionately and he smiled.

"Mer im going to be a daddy," He said through happy tears, "Thank you."

Meredith laughed a little while letting out happy tears. "Well im going to be a mommy!" She giggled and rested her head in her husbands lap. "I hope were going to be good parents. I just don't want to make any mistakes with her." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call our son a girl, your bringing down his confidence." He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"I hope you love our daughter because I know she will not be happy when she finds out her daddy only wanted a son."

"Mer, I already love our baby so much no matter what the sex is I will always love it because it's our baby." He smiled at her and helped her off of the exam table. "Come on, lets head home, there's a day in bed with our name on it!" Meredith laughed and as she got up to leave again, she emptied her stomach. She rested her hands on her knees and giggled slightly.

"Sorry Der. Not so sure a day in bed would be ideal. If I understand your intentions correctly." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"No worries ill keep you and baby comfy at home all day, whatever you two need you will have." He smiled and linked arms with his wife as they left the hospital.

**Please Review Review Review!!! This is not my first fic im just getting back out there! I would love to hear what you think and any suggestions!! I will credit loyal readers and reviewers! thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dont own greys, wish i did :) **

Meredith hurried around the house making last minute preparations for her guests. The five families of doctors have been doing Friday night dinners for many years. The dinner this week was being held at the Shepherd home but tonight was the night Meredith and Derek told their friends about the pregnancy. She hurried to make last minute arrangements to make sure everything was perfect. She was wearing black jeans and a navy V-neck shirt with a gray sweater. She was showing off her 2-month baby bump subtly until she told her friends and family. She kissed her husband as he tickled her stomach as the doorbell rang. Derek went to get the door to great the Karev's. Izzie loved being early so she always came to help Mer set up and contribute her own delicious food. Derek kissed Izzie and shook Alex's hand. He then bent down to greet the little Karev children Allison and Kendall, who were only 2 years old. The girls smiled and hugged their favorite Uncle Derek and he played airplane with them and threw them into the air, their blonde hair bouncing around. They had their father's eyes and their mothers hair. Meredith watched from the kitchen and laughed, she greeted Izzie.

"Hey Iz!" Mer wrapped her friend into a hug.

"I come baring desserts!" she heard the girls shriek with joy in the other room with Derek and Alex, "And my girls." She smiled as she and Meredith looked out into the living room scene. Lexie and Mark came in and Lexie made her way to the kitchen as Mark joined the guys and the twins.

"Hola chicas!" lexie came in with beer and cheese and crackers. She giggled and smiled at her friends and sat at the table. They all sat there and then started talking about their favorite subject. "Then," Lexie continued, "Then we did it on the stairs, and oh my lord it was so great I just love…" she was interrupted by Kendall bouncing into the room.

"mwamma! Aunt wex! Aunt Meri! Where ish awunt Twina?" Allison followed her.

"Wex what are woo twaking about?" she smiled sweatly and hopped onto lexies lap. Lexie turned bright red and Izzie and Meredith laughed.

"Well Alli I was talking about… erm… uh… well… coloring! I just love to color with Mark! We just love to color together in uhm fun places?" She looked to Izzie for approval. Izzie was laughing hysterically.

"Oh lexie! Good job! Not too much detail I don't want you little miss Kendy to be coloring for awhile!" she tickled Kendall and giggled. Christina entered carrying the salad and fixings she had huge bags in her arms and her hair was everywhere. When she entered the kitchen Kendall and Allison jumped from Izzie's and Lexie's laps and ran to hug their aunt Christina. Christina was 7 months pregnant with her and Owens's first and she was huge. Everyone thought it was a girl but Christina swore it was a boy, only time would tell. The twins attacked 'auntie tina' and Christina held one in each arm.

"Hello munchkins," she kissed the twins on the cheek. She eyed her friends. "Blondie, lil grey, and Mer." She smiled hugely and then dropped her bags and the twins and went to pee. She returned to the girls and sat between Meredith and Izzie. "So were you guys talking about sex because I need something! Seriously Owen has been holding out ever since this." She pointed to her belly and the girls laughed. "Seriously I've been getting nothing for 7 months and I mean all the massages yeah okay they are fine but I need sex!" The guys walked in and starred at the girls knowing what they were talking about.

"Were you talking about…." Mark looked to Lexie for assistance.

"Coloring." She said to him and giggle smiled.

"Coloring." Mark repeated and went to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek. Everyone went outside because it was nice for March. Derek and Meredith had the big table outside in the yard all set up for everyone. Addison and her husband of 4 years Eric were supposed to be coming with their two children Maddie and Elliot. Derek wrapped his arms around his wife as they all went outside.

"Where are Addison and Eric?" Meredith asked as he slyly rubbed her stomach. She pushed him away and made sure nobody saw. They all were seated at the big table with the kids at the end and all the adults surrounded by friends and family. Addison and Eric ran around to the back Addison in heels sinking into the grass and Eric running holding Maddie's hand and holding Elliot in his arms. They were quite a sight and everyone was laughing. Derek snorted trying to hold back his laughter at his ex wife. She made it to the table and slid next to Izzie completely out of breath.

"Hey guys no need to stare we are all good." She looked at Meredith. "Sorry were late Mer."

"No problem Addie." Meredith excused her friends lateness. Eric came to the table and kissed Meredith on the cheek and shook Derek's hand. Maddie went to sit next to Alli and Elliot, only being a year old sat on his Mommy's lap. Both Montgomery-Jacobs children looked like Addison. Maddie (Maddison) had Addie's red hair and her eyes while Elliot had his daddy's caramel colored curly locks. Like his sister he had Addison's eyes. The dinner went smoothly. Everyone talked about little details of the day at work and about how much the children had grown and such. When chatter slowed down Derek looked across the table and winked at Meredith to Stand with him. Everyone starred at the couple as they stood smiling.

"Yes? Is there something you two love birds would like?" Christina asked with mock annoyance and everyone hollered with laughter. Owen kissed her cheek and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Well," Meredith began. "We would like to tell you all some very special news. Derek and I are expecting a baby in November!" All there friends started to clap and cheer and do all sorts of crazy things the gang was capable of.

"And," Derek added. "We wanted to tell you all specially here because all of you will play an important part in our baby's life and we all love you so much and are so happy to be your friends and family." Everyone was so happy and some people even cried. Mostly Izzie because she had waited for mcbaby to come for a while. The guys congratulated Derek with manly handshakes and pats on the back while the girls all crowded Meredith and hugged her and felt her tummy and such. All the girls sat together on a sofa on the patio with surrounding chairs. Christina had her feet up and all the girls, including the little ones, were having a great time. Christina had ordered the men to clean up and they had pleasantly agreed. Partially it was an excuse to watch the game from the kitchen.

"So Mer," Izzie said, "are you thinking a little girl or a boy?"

"You know Iz, I think it's a girl but Derek is convinced that it's a boy. But mothers always know right Addie?"

"That's what I usually tell my patients, but honestly its all up to the big man with the flashlight." Lexie chuckled.

"Im going to be an aunt! Like a real biological one! I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew!"

"Welcome to the club Mer, I cant wait to meet your squirt. Though mine is going to be cuter."

"In your dreams Chris, in your dreams." Meredith laughed and then pulled Kendall on her lap. "Kendy and Alli are you excited to have a god brother or sister?" Meredith and Derek were Kendall and Allison's godparents. Kendall nodded and Allison walked over to Meredith from Izzie's lap.

"Auntie Meri can I see da baby now?" she was confused about where the baby was.

"Alli bear the baby is in aunt Meri's tummy." Izzie explained. Izzie pointed to Meredith's small baby bump. "The baby is right in there, see?" Alli went over and patted Meredith's stomach lightly.

"Hi baby, please be nice to aunt Meri and come out soon please with a cherry on top." She giggled and everyone laughed. Meredith smiled and ruffled her blonde curls.

Maddie said aloud, "I know how it got there!" Addison blushed and put a hand to her daughter's mouth.

" Madison Nicole Montgomery-Jacobs, that is not polite and appropriate conversation especially when your little cousins are here!" Everyone laughed and Meredith added.

"Addie you've got a little mini OBGYN living with you?" she laughed.

"Seems like it Mer." Addie ruffled Maddies hair. "Why don't you girls go play on the jungle gym?" The girls ran off to play as the sun was finally setting.

* * *

When everyone had finally gone home Meredith and Derek were relaxing on the couch. Meredith was curled up on him and slowly falling asleep.

"Mer honey we should go upstairs so you can get a better nights sleep. Were on call tomorrow until 10." Meredith yawned and snuggled up against him.

"One more minute mom, please? Ill get up in a sec…" she drowned into his shirt. Derek chuckled and lifted her up into his arms.

"Lets get you to bed love." He brought her upstairs and put her into their bed. He kissed her softly and whispered her goodnight. Then he put his hand on her stomach. Night baby, daddy loves you.

**This was a quick update because ive had many ideas for this story in mind! Thanks for all the positive reviews and support! Please please please review!!!! **

**Next chapter: Christina's baby is born and Meredith and Derek have to watch Kendall and Allison for the weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again dont own greys i wish i did :) i own all of the children plus Eric Jacobs (addies boyfriend) happy reading!**

"Alright so we have the bags of clothes the Barbies the two teddy bears, well one is actually a pig but yeah and then the toiletries bags and uh is that it?" Izzie made sure she had packed everything for her little girls. She was worried because this was the first time Alex and she would be without the girls for 3 days. It was on a Thursday evening and their plane left later that night. They were going to L.A. to a beautiful resort and spa along the beach. Alex couldn't wait to get away with his wife but Izzie felt bad leaving them and was worried about how they would react. She had left Meredith and Derek a list of 'no no's' and a list of the girls normal schedule. With two parents as surgeons it was hard to ever be on a 'normal' schedule but Izzie and Alex did their best.

"Come on girls give papa bear a hug!" Alex hugged both girls tightly before kissing them on the cheeks. Next the girls ran to their Mama to hug her.

"Mommy will miss you very much sweet pea's please be good to Auntie Meri and uncle Der." The girls hugged their Mama but Allison had a harder time saying goodbye then Kendall. She was much more like Alex and shyer while Kendall was a lot like Izzie with a bubbly bright personality. Meredith scooped up Allison and snuggled her while she cried for a little.

"Don't worry Alli bean you will see your mommy and Daddy very soon. Why don't we go get some ice cream! Baby and I could use some and I think we have some strawberry ice cream waiting in the freezer for you!" Alli nodded and Meredith wiped her tears away. "But I think your gonna have to beat me there to get your ice cream!" Meredith jogged slowly so Alli could catch up.

"No auntie mewi! I gonna win!" she toddled down the hallway with Meredith to get ice cream. When she beat Meredith there Mer was 'out of breath'.

"Good job Alli bean you beat me and baby there." Meredith was already 3 months pregnant and was eagerly waiting to find out the gender of her baby. She was showing already because of her small frame. Meredith helped Alli on to a chair and she made them both strawberry ice cream. Derek came in whirling Kendy, who was wearing a lot of Meredith's makeup. Meredith got up and sized up Kendall. "Kendall Emily Karev. Did you put on my makeup without asking?" Kendall nodded and looked down sadly.

"I is so sorry Aunt Meri, I will never do it again…" she was so sad and embarrassed she didn't want Meredith to hate her.

"Come here sweetie. Its okay just ask next time! I would love to give you a makeover!" She looked at Alli who was spoon-feeding Derek her ice cream. Her hand went to her stomach, which has been an instinct lately. She was so excited for her own baby to be born and she loved playing parent with Derek for the weekend. "Alli bear would you like to get a makeover with your sister."

"Come on all it will be fwun!" Kendy jumped up and down holding Meredith's hand. Derek picked up Allison, handing her to his wife, and the three girls went with their God mom/Aunt to her bathroom. Derek was going out to get some groceries for breakfast and he left the girls to their girly fun.

* * *

Meredith and Derek had put the girls to bed in the guestroom. Both girls tiny bodies occupied the king size bed in the room. Derek and Meredith lay on either side of the bed and Meredith was reading a story.

"And then the princess went to her prince and the two of them lived happily ever after." Meredith closed the storybook and kissed Kendall on the forehead. "The end."

"Again!" Alli squealed. She clapped her hands and kissed Derek's nose.

"Im sorry miss Allison but your aunt and I need to go to bed too! We will see you in the morning and come and get us if you need anything."

"Good night sweethearts." Meredith echoed and left the room holding her husbands hand. It was only 9pm, a little late for the twins but they could take a nap tomorrow at daycare. Meredith snuggled up to Derek while they read a book about their baby.

"Derek! She already has eyes and everything! It says here that she also has all her veins and her intestines and other digestive organs are all formed. Our baby is so smart she's almost all set!" Meredith rubbed her tummy. "Good job little one please keep up the great work and we can't wait to see you in seven months!"

"Also little guy don't give your mother too much trouble, she's working very hard to protect you and help you grow." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Derek you know she's a girl! I can't wait until we find out next week so I can prove you wrong finally!" she snuggled down into her sheets. "Im exhausted im going to conk out early, goodnight love I think baby is still awake so can you put her to sleep? Thanks. Love you." She rolled on her back and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight love." He kissed her softly and then rubbed her stomach for a while. "Okay little one its way past your bedtime so if your still awake its time for bed, goodnight I love you." He kissed her stomach and continued reading the book and finding out all about the baby growing inside his wife.

* * *

At 2:30 am Derek heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the carpeted hallway. Kendall appeared at his side of the bed. "UNClE DER? ARE YOU AWAKE?!" the voiced boomed into his ear. He jolted awake and rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Kendy its 2:30 in the morning is everything alright?" she nodded and reached for his hand.

"I is scared of the windy and Alli is asleepy so I get you to come and keep me company. I can't sleep and I donts want to be alone." She smiled and rested against his leg. He got up and put on his robe and slippers.

"Get your socks sweatpea and put on your robe and meet me at the stairs." Derek waited at the top of the stairs for Kendall and he and her went downstairs and put on a Dora DVD. Kendall laughed and spoke Spanish, interacting with the video.

"Momma says to try to speak wif Dora so I learn Spanish!"

"Your mommy is a very smart lady." Derek sleepily replied. Shortly after the first one finished she had fell asleep on top of him on the couch covered in a sheepskin blanket. Derek smiled and chuckled softly before stretching out on the sofa and falling asleep with his goddaughter in his arms. He imagined what it would be like having his own daughter snuggling with him early into the morning. He just couldn't wait!

* * *

The next morning Meredith and Derek had gotten the girls dressed, teeth brushed, and clothed all to make it to daycare by 7:45 am. Derek was exhausted but Meredith was great with the girls and got them to cooperate, which was especially difficult with a grumpy Kendall. Meredith had to go round so Derek went to drop off the girls. He got to daycare and signed them in. Then they both kissed each cheek and he hugged them tightly and they ran off to play. "Meri or I will be here at 6 to pick you up!" They nodded and ran off to play with Elliot who was in the corner playing with blocks.

* * *

Meredith ran into the locker room and threw off her clothes and quickly changed into scrubs. She would be scrubbing in on a high risk Craniotomy with Derek in an hour. She ran into Lexie on her way to the cafeteria.

"Hey lex you wanna grab a quick coffee and banana? Im starving and we barely had time to eat while getting both girls ready."

"Sure I was just going to page you." Both girls went down to the cafeteria and sat at a table with coffee and fruit. Meredith put her feet up because they were swollen from exhaustion and being on her feet all day. "So where's Chris? Last I heard the chief gave her time off but she snuck in to watch some surgeries. I wanna rub my craniotomy in her face!" Meredith laughed.

"Not sure but I have a surgery with Callie in like a half an hour and im guessing I might run into her there. Ill tell her to meet you at our patient after?"

"Sounds good."

"So what's up with you sister dear? How's Mark?"

"Oh he's great," Lexie winked slyly. "Everything is working great!" She laughed and Meredith made a face.

"So not what I meant!" she giggled and both girls started into a fit of laughter. Meredith checked her watch. "Oh shit! I have to be scrubbed in in 10 minutes! I gotta go Lex ill see you later!" she got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"By Mer!" Lexie sat for a little and finished her muffin and banana. When she went to scrub in Christina was sitting in the gallery in sweatpants a baseball cap and a huge hoodie. Christina looked up into the gallery and laughed, making a face at Christina. The surgery began and everything was going smoothly. About an hour in Callie asked lexie to hold the clamp.

"Dr. Grey would you like to hold the clamp while I inspect for infection?" Lexie nodded and as she reached for the clamp she heard a crash. A nurse frantically pointed to the Gallery where Christina lay unconscious on the floor. Lexie gave the clamp to callie and ran up to the Gallery. She lifted Christina's head for support and noticed the pool of blood.

" SHE'S BLEEDING!" she screeched. "Somebody page Addison, Owen, and Meredith NOW!!!" She helped Christina onto a stretcher and went with her to meet Addison in the O.R.

* * *

Meredith was helped Derek extract a tumor when a nurse opened the door.

"Doctor Grey-Shepherd you've been paged a bunch of times. We need you in O.R 3."

"Can't it wait were going to close soon." Meredith giggled out of excitement for surgery.

"Its Christina." Meredith dropped the clamp she was holding for Derek and ran from the O.R.

"Nurse is it serious?" Derek inquired. The nurse nodded and added.

"Dr. Montgomery-Jacobs is in there now ill update you when I know more." She left and Derek tried to finish the surgery not knowing if Christina was okay or not.

Meredith burst into O.R 3 panting. "Is she okay?" she was practically crying she was so worried about her person. Lexie was in there with Addison and many scrub nurses. The chief arrived behind her.

"Addie what the hell happened to Yang? I knew I should have forced her home."

Addison took a deep breath. "She's bleeding because of a block up with the placenta. The baby is coming out now in breech position. But its getting stuck because of the placenta build up. Oxygen is getting lesser and lesser. We've gotta get this baby out or Yang and the baby might die." Meredith went over to Christina and took her hand.

"Listen to me Christina Yang, you're my person okay? So if you die right now this will really suck because I would never have met your baby, you would have never met your baby, and more importantly you wouldn't have met mind and realized that mine is definitely cuter. You're a fighter and you need to fight for this. I know you can be stubborn but now is not the time to argue. You've been though hell and are finally getting what you want with the man you want. You're a cardio attending and you have a baby coming NOW! So you better get off your ass, deliver the placenta and move it! If this were me you would not let me be stubborn and let myself slip away you would kick my ass. Technically you're under so I can exactly kick your ass but this is me kicking you ass! LETS MOVE IT YANG!" Everyone applauded Meredith as she stepped back and let Addison work her magic.

"Nice one." Lexie said.

"Just doing my job." Meredith shrugged. She really hoped Christina would make it through. Addison continued to try to deliver the placenta but with no hope she delivered the baby. A loud wail echoed through the room as little baby girl Hunt entered the world.

"Where the hell is hunt?" Addison asked. His baby has arrived via C-section. I still need to get this freakin placenta out though. Come on yang come on!" Soon enough Christina delivered the placenta and Addison closed. She wiped the sweat from her brow and patted Meredith on the back. "Good work today Grey." She left the O.R and it was just Meredith and Lexie sitting on the floor. Christina was brought up to the ICU and Meredith and Lexie went to the NICU to see the baby.

* * *

Meredith and Derek went to pick up Kendy and Alli, who were very excited about their new cousin, and the girls fell asleep in Derek's arms on the way to the car. Meredith had came late explaining the situation and the day care didn't mind. They understood they were doctors and they didn't always have control of their own schedules. When the girls got home they were much more awake. After a quick Dinner Meredith and Derek insisted they went to sleep. The girls agreed sadly because it was there last night with Meri and Der. When Meredith and Derek thought the girls were in bed they were snuggling when the girls burst in with whip crème bottles and sprayed Meredith and Derek.

"Hey!" Meredith jumped up and tried to grab Kendall. She chased her around the room and into the hallway. Kendall was spraying everything in sight. Meredith ran after her giggling and experiencing a hilarious parenting moment. She caught her and brought her back to the bedroom and put her in the bathtub spraying her with whip crème. Derek had Allison held hostage with a shaving crème bottle to her head. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. When the laugher and fun died down Derek gave both girls a bath and put them to bed. Meredith collapsed on their bed not even having a shower and Derek laughed and picked whip crème out of her hair until he fell asleep.

**was that last part such an awww moment? i love writing cute little fluffy things! I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was super long! i wrote it for everyone who has been keeping up and reading today! i cant wait for more people to enjoy! You guys will know the name of Christina's baby next chapter because everyone will get to meet her! Hope you guys liked this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! reviews make my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith, Derek and the twins all walked into the hospital's maternity ward on that Saturday. The twins met their parents in the lobby and the two families went up to see Christina. When they got there Lexie and Mark were already there. Meredith saw her best friend smiling like an idiot wrapped in her husbands arms carrying a baby swaddled in a pink blanket. Everyone looked in awe as Christina turned into a mommy before their eyes. No one could believe that she was a mommy and had a little baby girl. Everyone crowded around them smiling.

"What's this cuties name?" Izzie asked using a baby voice. Everyone giggled and Christina groaned.

"Iz, if you speak to her like that you will definitely corrupt her, and I mean if she's gonna be around you crazy people all day then she's gonna need some normalcy." Everyone laughed. She was beautiful she really was perfect. She had Christina's dark hair and Owens bright blue eyes. She had an adorable smile and was very curious. She was trying to play with Christina's hair and was already using her hands. She was tiny and adorable, good things come in small packages, her father joked. Christina and Owen couldn't be happier with their beautiful daughter.

"Just tell us the damn name Yang!" Mark bellowed and Lexie smacked him.

"Fine, fine, fine, Honey?" She motioned to Owen to tell everyone their daughter's name.

"Well, we decided on Aliza after my late mother, and then for her middle name we decided on Danielle because Cristina hought it was cute." There was a group echo of aww and Meredith wanted to hold her. Meredith rocked her in her arms and she brushed against her baby bump. Meredith giggled and stroked her cheek.

"That's your little best friend in there Aliza, I cant wait for you to meet her. She's going to be just as cute as you!" Derek smiled at his wife and the guys had small chatter in the corner of Cristina's room while the girls all sat on different corners of the bed. Shortly after the name revelation Addison came in with Elliot in her arms.

"How are we Hunt family?" she came in and examined Aliza. "She's perfect, really perfect, I did a great job didn't I?" Everyone laughed and Owen shook Addison's hand.

"Addison you really looked after my Chrissy and I couldn't thank you enough for keep both of my girls safe." He kissed Christina's forehead and cradled Aliza in his arms.

"No worries Owen, she's a little bit premature but she's doing great and there should be no developmental issues in the future"

…

Everyone continued to make small talk but then eventually said there goodbyes and left the family alone. Izzie and Alex went to check on patients, Alex had a consult and Izzie was delivering twins. Mark and Lexie offered to drop off Kendall and Allison at daycare. They all parted ways and Mark and Lexie each held a sleeping tiwn. As they walked, holding hands people looked at them as if it were their children. A smile played across Marks face and he squeezed Lexies hand.

"You would look cute with my kid in your arms."

"Would I know?"

"Yea you would, you look so motherly already, and it really brings out your eyes." Lexie playfully smacked him being careful to not wake Kendall.

"I guess, ive always loved babies and I can't wait until Mer has her kid."

"Yeah, and someday it will be us." Lexie didn't say anything they walked in blissful silence on the way to the daycare. Once the girls were in the hands of Tammy, the daycare manager Lexie was off and Mark had some time so obviously they went into an oncall room for a little spontaneous fun.

"You know," Lexie said between heavy breaths, "I cant wait until we have kids in the house and we have to do it in your office." She breathed and kissed his neck, "Office sex is so much hotter, or so ive heard."

"So your not having fun now? I could make it more fun!" Lexie giggled and kissed him. She startled on top of him running her fingers through his hair. She had to be careful that something bad didn't happen when their relationship was under wraps. After their sex the snuggled down into the small twin sized bed. Lexie rested on top of him and he stroked her hair. It wasn't until she got paged to the ER that she had to jump off of him, well fall, Lexie was extremely clumsy. He laughed as she scampered around trying to get on her Nikes and scrubs while also making sure she didn't have the sex glow. She put her hair up in a bun and then ran out before kissing mark on the cheek. She couldn't be happier with where she and Mark were but that's not to say she never thought of the next step. He smiled contently and put on his clothes, he ran to catch up with Derek in the hallway.

…..

"Derek, wait up!" Mark walked hastily to catch up with Derek.

"Sloane, how can I help you?" Derek smiled and checked his watch. He had an ultrasound with Meredith in 20 minutes.

"What are you too busy to give your best friend advice? Because I can just ask Hunt or Karev or whatever."

"Oh stop being a baby, what do you need my advice on?" Derek leaned against the nurse's station.

"I want to marry her." He placed his fist firmly on the counter.

"It's about time! I saw you eyeing her in Christina's room." Derek said with a playful smile.

"What? Who?"  
"Addison."  
"DEREK!" Mark bellowed but then lowered his voice to draw attention away from himself. "I want to marry little grey."

"Well, never saw that one coming. You think she's the one?"  
"Well ive been with her for almost 4 years now. She's changed me. When people hear the name Mark Sloan they don't think that they even have a chance with me. Im a taken man and I love her."  
"Then tell her."

"Tell her what? I wanna do it right like you did. Those Grey girls are runners. What if she runs away? I can't scare her I want it to be perfect, everything she's ever wanted."

"She wants you Sloan, and what you just told me about how she changed you, she would love to hear that. Tell her that and then I think you should ask her. You don't need elevators or Steamy proposals or even death bedside proposals. You need Marcus James Sloan to be honest with her and ask her a question. The act of giving yourself over and opening up to another person, that alone is completely romantic. Just go for it buddy I know that she will say yes. You don't even have to do a big gesture just ask a simple question and be honest." Derek patted Marks shoulder. The two really did have a special relationship.

"Thanks Man, thanks for everything Der." He looked at the clock. "Run father run! You've gotta outrun father time in 5!" Derek took off and Mark went to find Lexie in the ER. He had some time before he popped the big question but at least he knew how to do it.

…

As Derek ran down the hallway he thought of every name that had ran through their heads. _Ethan, Jacob, Noah. Emily, Alyssa, Caroline. The middle names of course would be Christopher and Elizabeth. _Now he would finally get to know whom they were dealing with in there and he couldn't be happier. He burst into the waiting room perfectly on time. Meredith waved him over and he sat next to her and placed his hands on her stomach. The couple smiled and waited for their names.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd." A nurse called them over holding Meredith's chart. Meredith grumbled at being called Mrs. Shepherd but held her husbands hand and went to go meet their doctor. They went into exam room 3 and were soon greeted by their doctor. Dr. Anna Riley was a great doctor, not better then Addison but Meredith elected not to have Addison, unless god forbid the baby was in need of her expert care. Meredith lay down on the examination table and lifted her shirt. Derek smiled when he caught sight of her four-month belly. Their baby was growing perfectly inside of her and he loved every minute of it. Dr. Riley began the ultrasound.

"Alright Meredith and Derek, are you two ready to see your baby again?"

"We've been dreaming of this day for awhile now and we can't wait!" Derek squeezed his wife's hand. Dr. Riley smiled.

"Alrightly then, so does that mean you would like to know the sex?" Derek muttered to Meredith, _Well the sex is already great! _She giggled and smacked his face up to attention. Dr. Riley smiled sweetly.

"Was that a yes then?" The couple nodded and Dr. Riley put the machine over Meredith's stomach and searched for the baby. "There it is," she pointed to the picture. "She's over there and she's moving around a little bit. She probably won't be kicking for a little bit but she's starting to move her feet and toes a little bit more. She looks great and very healthy." Dr. Riley took some pictures and turned off the machine as she waited for them to print. "Ill give you two some time and then we can meet in my office." She closed the door and tears fell from Meredith's eyes.

"Derek, were having a little girl."

"Yes we are Mer, and she's going to be a daddy's princess."

"What if she looks like me?"

"Then I'd be a happy man with two of you in the house." Meredith giggled and rested her head on his.

"I just can't believe were having a daughter. Ive always wanted a girl but I would have loved a little boy too!"

"This is the third happiest day of my life."

"Third?"

"The first was when I went into Joe's for the first time," he said winking at her.

"I was just a girl, and you were just a guy." Meredith smiled, remembering.

"Right. The second was our post it wedding." Meredith's mind flashed to the blue post it they had framed above their bed in their bedroom.

"And the third is today, when our family has grown and expanded. And of course the fact that once again girls will outnumber guys in my house." He looked to Meredith's stomach. "Sweetie daddy loves you so much and I cannot wait to meet you angel!" He kissed it softly and Meredith once again teared up. She knew Derek was going to be the best dad in the world. They got their things together and went to meet Dr. Riley in her office. Once that was over and they left they saw all their friends waiting for them. Mark, Lexie, Alex, Izzie, Kendall, Allison, Addison, Eric, Maddie and Elliot, Owen, Christina, and even little Aliza all stood their waiting for the news. Derek smiled and announced proudly to their friends, "It's a girl!" Everyone erupted in congratulations and the guys all high fived Derek while the girls all hugged Meredith. Kendy and Alli couldn't wait until their new little baby girl god sister was born. Everyone went out to California Pizza Kitchen to celebrate the greatest news among friends.

…...

During dinner Meredith looked across the table to see Derek, her hand at her stomach she felt a light kick. She was so happy but knew this wasn't the time to tell Derek. She smiled at him and couldn't wait to go home and have him feel his daughter inside of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek and Meredith sat up in their bed, Derek flipping through the paper and Meredith flipping through a baby name book. The couple had gotten up around 9:30 and was relaxing before the festivities this afternoon. It was Kendall and Allison's birthday party today and they had to be at the Karev's for lunch. Meredith was busy looking through names. She had so many options and choices.

"Sweetie what about Mackenna?"

"Ma-whatta?" Meredith threw a pillow at him.

"Ma-Ken-Aaaa." Meredith dramatically pulled out the syllables.

"Oh I got it now thanks hun. And no. Im not feeling that she's a Mackenna." He gestured towards Meredith's swollen 6-month stomach. "She's doesn't even seem excited about it. Meredith giggled.

"Okay then scratch Mackenna. What about Hannah?"

"If your thinking Hannah as in Montana then certainly no!" He laughed. "No offence she's great and the kids love her but I like our daughter to be a bit more original."

"What about Carolyn? That's cute like we could call her Carrie!" Meredith was happy at the idea of their daughter being called Carrie.

"That actually sounds cute, I like the name Carrie. I especially like it because my mom is named Carolyn." Meredith put her arm around his shoulder.

"It sounds perfect, I know it means a lot to you that family is part of this and since we love the name I think we should name our daughter Caroline Elizabeth Shepherd." She squeezed his shoulder and snuggled down into his lap and looked up at him. "Thoughts?"

"I think we should call Mom right now." He reached over to the cordless phone and dialed his mother's New York phone number. When his mom answered Derek and Meredith got giggly because they were so excited.

"Hello!"

"Hi mom its me."

"Derek! How are you? How are Meredith and my grandchild? What is she 6 months now? Oh wow! Im going to have to book a flight down. When is the due date again?" Meredith laughed as Derek shook his head. She picked up the phone that was on speaker and spoke clearly into it.

"Hi mom its Mer! Im great and me and the baby are doing excellent. I'm due on the 18th of November. We called because we had some news and we were so excited and happy and wanted to share it with you." She let Derek take over because even thought she wasn't dark and twisty anymore, she still wasn't completely bright and shiny and happy go lucky family girl."

"Oh my goodness! Im so happy you called because I need to start shopping for the little one's birthday present! And also for a flight!"

"Mom would you like to hear the good news?" Derek said in a playful voice, his mother was famous for rambling, which was why he was so used to it when Meredith did, plus he thought it was adorable.

"Sorry Der, yes I would love to hear the news."

"Well," Derek began. "Were going to be having a little girl and you are the first to know her name." On the other line of the phone they could hear Carolyn Shepherd crying tears of happiness. Her tears made both Meredith and Derek tear up again like they did in the exam room. Derek gripped Meredith's hand and steadied his voice.

"And," Derek said shakily. "We decided to name the baby Carolyn Elizabeth, Carrie for short." Again more tears because no one in the Shepherd family had named their children after Carolyn and she was so pleased to be included.

"You two are so sweet to think of me and I am such an honored grandparent today. I really am so happy for you guys and I cannot wait to meet little Carrie in November. Not a day sooner, or a day later mind you." Meredith smiled at Mom.

"Mom you're the best and she cant wait to meet you either! We need to hang up now because we have to go to a birthday party soon but we love you." Meredith passed the phone to Derek.

"Love you mom and I miss you."

"Kisses to everyone Darlings!" Click the line went dead. Meredith stretched out and Derek kissed her. She giggled and loved being with her husband and baby at the same time.

"Der, move I need to go shower before we head to Izzie's for lunch."

"Say no more darling I can help you with that." He grinned.

"You wish, im not going to a children's party with a sex glow so your just going to have to be on your best behavior and maybe I will reward you tonight." He smirked and headed for the bathroom locking the door behind her. Derek sighed happily and went to get dressed and continue reading the paper as he waited for his wife.

Meredith finished getting ready and was wearing boyfriend jeans and converse with a gray tank top and a black cardigan. She looked cute for the warm August day. The Shepherd family of two, soon to be three, piled into the car and drove off to Izzie's where the clan would depart.

…

"Der you packed the presents right?" Meredith had picked out matching juicy char bracelets for the girls. The first charm on them besides the juicy symbol was the first letter of each of their names. She and Derek also both wrote the girls an adorable note for each. They pulled up to the house in record time, not wanting to be late and spoil the twins plans for the evening.

Meredith and Derek got out and noticed other cars in the driveway. Christina and Owen had come along but they left little Liza at home with a nanny because a concert would not be good for her baby ears. They saw Addison's car and assumed that Elliot probably would not have come because he too was too little. They saw Mark and Lexie's car and also Dr. bailey's car. They also saw some car's they didn't recognize, so they just thought it was some of the girl's friends from daycare. When they let themselves in the house was in full birthday party mode. Presents were everywhere and the girls were dressed in adorable jean shorts, sandals, and matching pink tops. They were the spitting image of Izzie but there was some Alex in there from time to time. Meredith smiled when the girls came running over to them. Meredith picked up Allison.

"Happy birthday Alli!" Izzie came by with the video camera and Alex was holding Kendall on his shoulders.

"Alli tell mommy what today's date is." Izzie beamed behind the camera waiting for her daughter to answer.

"August 15th!" She clapped her hands very excitedly.

"Good job Alli bean! Kendy can you tell mommy why today is such a special day?

"Cuz its me and Alli's birthday! We was borned today!" She clapped her hands and her daddy tickled her.

"That's right Ken! Today was the happiest day in me and Mommy's world." Izzie shutoff the camera and hugged her friends.

"Hey guys thanks for coming! Everyone is out back eating lunch. I haven't told he girls yet about the concert I was going to tell them as soon as everyone got here and were waiting on one more daycare girl." Meredith and Derek followed Izzie outside and saw Mark and Lexie talking to Christina, Owen, Addison, and Eric. Then they saw Maddie, Tuck, Kendall, Allison, a girl Rosie, another girl Maggie and they were waiting on a girl Lizzie.

Meredith and Derek went over to the adults to schmooze around before Izzie and Alex gave the surprise away. Lexie ran up to rub Meredith's stomach.

"There's my little niece!" she cooed softly. Meredith smiled down at Carrie. A sly smile played across her face. Christina walked over.

"So what are you naming your little squirt Mer? I cant wait for Liza to have a little friend to play with. She did the cutest thing the other day she…" Christina's voice trailed off and she looked at Meredith and Lexie bright red about to laugh. "Can I help you?"

"No its just," Lexie began.

"You've been Mommy pegged." Meredith finished with a giggle. "Christina Marie Yang has been mommy pegged!" She laughed this time.

"So have not. Im unpeggable."

"Too late, consider yourself pegged."

"Whatever, Mcdreamy's Mcbabymama." Lexie erupted again in giggles.

"You too Lexiepedia."

While the adults continued to chat among themselves, Izzie went over to the head of the table and sat between her girls. Alex grabbed the camera and Izzie began to speak. "Thank you all for coming out here to celebrate a great milestone in our family's life. Our daughters," Izzie kissed both of their heads, "Kendall Emily and Allison Taylor are the most important things in our lives right now. There might be more along the way but the three years with our little angels have been the best years of my life. Happy birthday Kenny and Alli mommy loves you very much!" Alex peeked from behind the camera.

"Same for Papa bear girls I really love you so much you've been the best thing that's happened to me since Mommy got better and god let her stay with me." Alex was almost tearing but he kept it together for the girls. Izzie winked at him and he pulled out a shiny metallic pink envelope from out of his pocket. Izzie had written the letters H.M on it in purple fancy cursive script. The girls ran for their father and he handed them the envelope and let the girls loose on their present. They were disappointed when all they found were two pieces of paper and a shiny pass that they couldn't read. Izzie saw their dejected faces and decided to intervene.

"Do you want Mommy to read them to you?" She asked softly. The girls nodded and Izzie began.

"Hannah Montana Best of Both Worlds Tour backstage pass and ticket at the Seattle Arena tonight at 6." The girls started squealing and laughing and jumping for joy.

"Hannah Montana!" They both sung. They were incredibly happy and Meredith put a hand to her stomach and pictured her own daughter being this happy on her birthday. Today was a great day and Meredith couldn't wait to experience her own child's birthday. Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and child and felt a small kick; the tiny motion sent a wave of happiness over the family. Three more months they thought, three more months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: dont own greys at all **

Meredith was 7 months pregnant and she was tired. Working 48 hour shifts still to clock in enough hours for her fellowship. She hadn't been given her fellowship yet, but she knew the chief would be giving her and her friends fellowships in due time. It was September and everyone was back to their old routine. The twins were back in daycare and Aliza and Elliot were joining them. Maddie was starting school and Addison was worried sick. Meredith couldn't wait the two months until her baby arrived. She had been making small preparations for her daughter but they still had to decorate the nursery. It was a Friday and they had been given the weekends off. She was resting in bed when Derek came in carrying a duffle bag. He was wearing jeans and boots with a flannel shirt. He had on a light coat. He jumped onto the bed and landed next to her. She giggled and moaned, having been woken up. She curled up facing away from him trying to get more sleep. Derek whispered in her ear. "Wake up sleepy head me, you and Carrie are going on a mini vacation!" Meredith stirred and sat up.

"We what-" she was interrupted by Derek again.

"A bed and breakfast, just about 40 miles away. Its very close and ive known the owners for a while. They owned a b&b my parents went to in Westchester for a while… I thought I would take you and Carrie away for the weekend." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well isn't that sweet. We would love to go I just need to ask Carrie." Meredith whispered down to her belly and giggled. She sat up and smiled. "Carrie wants to come too! So ill just pack and-"

"No need darling I already packed up. I doubt we will be needing much clothing so I threw in a few things." He winked and she laughed.

"Well let me just go and pack up my makeup and my shampoo and stuff." She disappeared into the bathroom and emerged a few seconds later. She held a small bag made of canvas under her arm and her hair was in a ponytail. "Ready to go honey." She smiled and walked over to the bed, sat down and kissed him.

"Mmm im liking this vacation already." He inhaled her perfume and wrapped his arms around her neck. He couldn't wait until they actually got to the bed and breakfast.

* * *

"Shelly Dawson age 17 28 weeks pregnant. Car hit on the highway 20-degree burns on face, neck, and chest. Pulse ox is way over 80 and BP is dropping. She crashed for about a minute out in the field and we've pushed 2 of Epi."

"Thanks gentlemen ive got it from here." Mark took the chart and entered the ER. "Trama 2!" he shouted. "And somebody page Addison Jacobs right freaking now!" He ran around the trauma room and spoke to Mrs. Dawson. "Mrs. Dawson, im Dr. Sloan and ive got you were brining in an excellent OBGYN for your baby. Just hang tight and stay with us." The trauma team was already evaluating Mrs. Dawson and treating her wounds, which were covering her body. Lexie ran to the ER. She was out of breath and her hair was in a messy bun. To Mark she looked hot. She went to help out her interns in the trauma room and Mark met Addison outside.

"Hey, you rang?" She smiled. And for a second he missed her smile, the corners of her red lipstick stained mouth would rise and her eyes would beam and for just a second he wanted to just tear one up for old times. It was when Lexie emerged with her hair having fallen down that he knew he was in love with her forever. He would propose soon, he always had the ring in his pocket in case he wanted to at any given appropriate time. She smiled and said to him.

"Were going up to CT just to make sure we don't need to call Derek."

"Save it Lex the happy couple went on a little vaca so we should page shadow shepherd and have him meet us up there." Lexie laughed and placed a hand on her hip, Mark thought she looked sexy especially when she did that.

"Well okay then Dr. Sloan. Ill page you when we get her into a room."

"Very well Dr. Grey." He chucked and then turned to a frustrated Addison. She placed her hand on her hip out of annoyance but Mark didn't find it sexy at all. "Yes Addie?"

"Its just YOU pages ME." She put emphasis on the words 'you' and 'me'. "Was there something you wanted other then the toddler?" she laughed at her own joke and Mark looked broken. "Oh come on! Don't look at me like that I was kidding! I like little Grey very much."

"Well then, lets just get on with the work business then. I DID have something to show you but I guess it will have to wait." He flashed a smile and she just sighed.

"Very well then. Where's the paitent?"

"She's just up at CT with Lexie But-" A nurse accidentally bumped him with a stretcher and before he knew it a velvet navy box flew into the air and bounced into Addison's hand.

"My goodness!" the redhead exclaimed as the fingered the box with her thumb and index finger. Mark had a look of alarm and panic in his eyes and he snatched the box out of her hand. A smirk played across her face.

"Addie im serious you cant say anything."

"What would I be saying about your super toxic ring? You're in dangerous territory my friend but im happy for you congrats, you soon to be family man you!" She hugged him and they began to chatter about weddings when Lexie walked up. Addison noticed her and tried to play it cool and make the conversation seem nonchalant. She leaned against the wall to appear casual. "And then she used toe 10 blade instead of the 7 and everything was totally out of whack!" Lexie walked over with a quizzical look on her face.

"Everything okay? I brought Mrs. Dawson up to CT and im going to call her husband. She's with shadow shepherd and ill page you guys when we need a consult." She eyed her nervous interns cowering in the corner and then she eyed Mark and Addison with false smiles and all. "You guys aren't strange at all." She laughed and kissed Mark on the cheek and skipped away followed by a school of interns. Addie wiped her brow.

"That was a close one! For a second I thought she had heard."

"Well she didn't and I want to keep it that way for a few weeks. Kay Adds?"

"Yes Marky pants now lets go grab some coffee before the consult."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

As they arrived at the small bed and breakfast Meredith thought it was as perfect as her husband described it to be. The walls were painted a light yellow and bronze and coral furniture was adored throughout the lobby, rather then feeling all fancy like a hotel it felt like someone's very homey living room. It was everything she dreamed about. When Derek went to check in the owners embraced him and kissed his cheeks.

"Derek my boy! How are you? We haven't seen you in years!" The woman Susan caught sight of Meredith. "And who is this glowing beauty?"

"She's my wife susze and she's pregnant with our first, a little girl." Derek beamed and Meredith introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Meredith this place looks lovely and im very happy to meet you." She put on her trophy she-shepherd smile though she felt slightly awkward in Susan's tight embrace. After Susan gave them their key to the nicest and biggest room they were greeted by her husband Roy.

"My god!" He fake cleaned his glasses. "Is that Derek Christopher Shepherd?" He smiled and embraced Derek like a son. "How are you son? I see we finally get to meet Mrs. Meredith! Isn't she a beauty."

"Thank you Roy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you as well."

"When are you due sweetheart?" Susan asked kindly and excitedly.

"November 25th."

"So very soon then? You two love birds trying to get away just before the baby comes?"

"Exactly Suzie, we just wanted some us time before things get crazy. And what a more perfect place to come to. Its like coming home it really is."

"Derek you're the sweetest let me show you to your room honey." Meredith struggled with the huge duffle. Roy ran over and picked it up.

"No heavy lifting little miss. I will be happy to get that." Meredith smiled and walked to catch up with Derek and Susan. Susan opened bronze-colored wooden double doors with golden handles to reveal a beautiful cream-colored room. The walls were light blue and the canopy bed was huge and had the softest sheets. A small closet and dresser adorned the beautiful room. A small old fashion TV was resting on the dresser top, all was accompanied by a marble bathroom. The room had a beautiful view of the shore and Meredith was in heaven.

"Do you like it doll?" Susan rested her arm on Meredith's shoulder.

"Of course," Meredith said sincerely. "Its beautiful." She flopped down onto the bed. "Comfortable bed." She winked at Derek and he sighed with a smile on his face.

"I think its time we leave these two alone to… you know… tear one up? Is that what you kids say now?" Meredith flushed the brightest pink and Derek laughed.

"We'll be down for dinner this evening I hope you wont miss us until then!"

"See you later dear." Susan and Roy left Meredith and Derek alone while Meredith was lying on the bed. She sat up and looked at Derek with her sexy smile on.

"And then there were two."

* * *

Back at Seattle Grace Mark and Addison had walked into Shelly's room to let her know of her course of treatment. Addison lightly knocked and led the team in. They had assembled Dr. Callie Torrez to treat the broken bones, Dr. Miranda Bailey to help fix her perforated abdomen, Dr. Lexie Grey to assist Dr. Mark Sloan, and of Course Dr. Addison Montgomery-Jacobs. They all walked in and tried to be as positive as possible this would be a difficult case and everyone wanted what was best for the patient.

"Hi Mrs. Dawson remember me? My name is Addison." Addison was all smiles as she introduced her team. Mrs. Dawson interrupted.

"Puh-Lease Ms. Dawson is my mom please call me Shelly."

"Alright Shelly let's meet the gang and talk about what were going to have to fix. This is Dr. Torrez." Callie stepped forward.

"Hi there Shelly, You have a torn ACL and a broken arm, all which we can fix no worries in surgery. It's going to be simple and routine and you should have no complications."

"This is Dr. Bailey." Dr. Bailey stepped forward.

"Hello Shelly, im going to have to drain some fluid from your abdomen. It should be fairly routine but there could be some possible bleeding which is why-"

"Which is why I will be here to assist and keep the baby protected from the fluid draining." Dr. Bailey playfully glared at Addison, which caused everyone to laugh, and Addison to wave her hands in retreat and back away. Mark and Lexie stepped forward.

"Shelly im not sure if you remember me from the ER but im Dr. Sloan and this is Dr. Grey." Lexie smiled. "Were going to have to fix the scar tissue around your burns which can take time but probably won't have too many complications. You will have a longer recovery because of the amount and placement of the burns but as everyone has said Dr. Montgomery-Jacobs will be looking out for the baby. We've looked at your CT indicating no brain damage, which is excellent, especially from the impact of the crash. Now do you have any questions?" Mark leaned down to examine the burns and Shelly caught sight of the ring box.

"Yeah I do actually! What's that? The box in your pocket, it totally looks like a-" Mark panicked and grunted out to Lexie.

"Dr. Grey could you please go schedule and MRI for Shelly?"

"But you-"

"Dr. Grey I said go schedule an MRI."

"But I thought since the CT was clear-"

"DAMMIT LEXIE I SAID GET A DAMN MRI SO MOVE!" Mark was red and Lexie scampered out of there faster then lighting. Everyone starred at Mark with judgmental eyes except for Addison.

"Woah, dude you totally had a shitfit!" Shelly was completely amused at all the drama that had already happened.

"Care to explain this Marky?" Callie looked concerned and Dr. Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Look can you guys keep a secret?" Everyone nodded. "Mm well I doubt that but anyways ill tell ya." He opened the box and showed everyone the ring. They all gasped. "This ring is intended for Dr. Grey so if you could all keep your mouths shut maybe my proposal could be a secret." Everyone congratulated him and the room was filled with smiles and 'I knew it's' and such.

"Dude congrats! She's pretty hot but she looks pissed so I'd say you best be proposing soonish!" Addison snorted a laugh.

"Agreed." Everyone left Shelly alone while they went to book her surgeries.

* * *

Meredith and Derek had finished a marathon of sex and were snuggling in bed. Meredith was resting on his body and running her fingers up and down his chest. His hands were on her stomach stroking it lovingly. They snuggled for a while and he inhaled her hair.

"You smell like lavender."

"Do I know?" she said it with a smile because she always did.

"Yes and I love it."

"Well I love you." Her stomach rumbled. "Im starving! Carrie and me need some food. You've tired us out." She giggled and got up and stretched. She put on her panties and bra and then a long navy shirt and leggings. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had on only Chap Stick. Derek loved her that way and he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Lets go down my love." He reached for her hand while still buttoning his shirt. They walked downstairs and went to the dining room. Dinner was steak frites and a nice salad, which sounded amazing to the couple. They sat down and enjoyed a romantic candle lit dinner for just the two, well three, of them. Meredith had one of the best nights ever and was sad that they had to go back in the afternoon. When they got back to the room Meredith took a bath and Derek picked out a movie. Meredith wanted to watch the Time Traveler's wife. As they watched the both decided to turn it off.

"Well that was awesome." Meredith said while leaning back.

"Truly spectacular." Derek agreed. Meredith leaned down to her stomach and spoke to Carrie.

"Sweetie Mommy and Daddy are very sarcastic we mean to say the movie sucked." Derek laughed and Meredith did too. The pair were laughing for so long that it hurt. After they laughed they were exhausted and nestled down for a nice rest. It would be very soon that the family of two would become a family of three.

**Did you like? i threw in some season 5 with a lexie and mark twist! I hope you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i worked hard for you guys on this chapter! Next chapter the nursery gets decorated as well as some other little surprises that i think you guys with like! (Oh and just so you know i changed my pen name! no need to be alarmed!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dont own greys only the talented shonda does! **

Meredith woke up on a sunny morning about two weeks after her vacation. Her feet ached and she was exhausted from having a rough nights sleep. But when she couldn't look over a little bump blocking her view she smiled. _It was all worth it, _she thought. She went into the bathroom and washed her face. The cold water was exhilarating. She did her hair in her usual way but then decided to put it in a loose side braid. She put on a navy Maxi Dress (a gift from Izzie), leggings and her signature converse with no laces. As she was going down the stairs she found her husband in the nursery. She peeked her head in which startled him.

"Hey stranger." She went over and kissed him. She took in the whole room which Derek and Mark had been working on for about 3 weeks now. The walls were mint green and lavender and white and yellow flowers as the boarder design. The carpet was soft and cream colored. On the walls hung pictures of Meredith and Derek along with a ballerina picture and a custom painting of a farm scene. Derek had made all of his own wooden frames. The wood was a soft white color and it matched the color of the crib and the color of the changing table. The bed had soft canary yellow sheets and a lavender blanket and pillow. A few stuffed animals were in the crib; more were to come since the baby shower was in a few weeks.

"Hi honey, I was just putting these up." Derek gestured to the photo of him and Meredith on their little mini vacation. Meredith smiled at how Derek's hand cupped her stomach.

"Derek this room is incredible. I bet Carrie will love it when she sees it. It's not going to be long from now." Meredith smiled and walked around the room taking everything in.

"It is Mer, it is. But we still need to get a few things. I was thinking we could go shopping today for all the last minute details. We still need baby monitors and a car seat and a dresser and a rocking chair. Are you up for a little shopping?" Meredith nodded.

"Sure im up for anything! Tonight is the dinner and Christina is refusing to let anyone see her house because it has been turned into one bug playpen for Liza. I kinda sorta told her it would be at our house… it that alright?" She smiled sweetly hoping her husband would be okay with the change of plans.

"No worries Mer sounds great! I love having people over and it is the perfect time to show off the nursery!" Meredith laughed.

"Im glad your so understanding honey but I don't want anyone to see the nursery before the shower."

"Alright, alright. I can just brag in a few weeks then! Anyway it will be completed perfectly by then." He checked his watch. "We better go because we need to beat traffic and stop by the supermarket on the way home before dinner."

"Kay." Meredith nodded and they got into the car. The drive wasn't long to the outlet center. They were going to pottery barn and baby's R us. There was a little bit of traffic here and there so Meredith dozed off for about 15 minutes. Derek woke her softly when they had arrived at pottery barn. Meredith yawned and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. When they got into the store they decided to split up to cover more ground. Derek was going to look at dressers and Meredith was going to look at chairs.

Meredith had looked at all the rocking chairs in the whole store she had eyed them all intensely comparing one to another until it was down to her top two. Both off them were white wood but one had a more modern feel to it. It had a matching white cushion but it was a glider, which she thought was cool and sort of new to her. Her second had been an old fashion rocker that was white with a light pink boarder on the top. It came with a yellow cushion that had frills on the sides. The chair itself had little pink bows drawn along the top boarder. She knew the second one was perfection and she thought Derek would agree. Since she had completed her mission she went to search for Derek. She waddled up and down and all around the store until she finally found the dresser section. She saw Derek's back but was face to face with a young and pretty blonde sales girl. Meredith giggled to herself. Women were always trying to hit on her husband. She found it odd that a woman would hit on him while he was shopping for something for his child, _nothing stops people these days, _she thought. She rolled her eyes and headed straight for them. _ Its game time, and what better place to put on a show? _She walked right up to them and interrupted the tail end of their conversation.

"Yeah a lot of fathers love our Darcy collection! It just shows how you have such great-" Meredith bounced over and put her arm around Derek, she rested her very pregnant stomach against his and smiled. "Taste." The sales lady finished dryly.

"Hi honey! I found the perfect chair for our daughter's nursery. She turned to the clerk whose name tag ready Maggie. "Hi Maggie! I see you have met my husband." She made the word husband last for miles. "I hope he wasn't bothering you he can be so clueless sometimes!" She giggled affectionately and Derek just shook his head, he loved his wife so much.

"Yes Mer I am a very brainless brain surgeon." Maggie stood there awkwardly.

"Thanks so much for your help Maggie we'll let you know if we need your help again!" Maggie shuffled away and Derek was laughing so hard with his head in his hands.

"Oh Meri, you definitely scared her shitless. But I've got to admit this is the best 'hello im his wife' appearance yet. You crack me up and I love you." He kissed her softly. Meredith kissed him back and her eyes saw the dresser in front of them.

"Der is that it? Its beautiful!" she breathed. The dresser was white wood, along with everything else in the nursery. It had beautiful metal accents and knobs and had adorable carvings on the legs and around the boarder of the top. "Its absolutely perfect! Great job honey."

"Guess im not so brainless huh?" He wrapped his arm around her as she led him to the chair.

"We'll see." She laughed and presented him with the chair.

"Oh Mer." He was speechless. He just pictured his wife and their child. She looked beautiful and radiant holding their beautifully sleeping child. He wiped a tear out of his eye. "I can just picture you with our daughter, her asleep on your arm and you just glowing as you rock her in this chair. Its completely and utterly perfect." He kissed her and they both went up to the counter to pay for their things. The people at the cashier told them that they could have their furniture delivered in 3 days. Derek said that would be great and he handed them his card.

* * *

Derek and Meredith went home having had a successful day of shopping. They bought a magenta and black car seat and the supposed best brand of baby monitors for 2010. She was content and setting up the table inside of the house. Since it was nearing the end of October it was getting very chilly in Seattle. She set up the final place settings and a spot for the kids in front of the TV at the coffee table. Mark and Lexie were first; they came unusually early this evening. Lexie went into the kitchen to talk to Meredith and Mark forcefully led Derek into his bedroom.

* * *

"Tonight. Is the night."

"Really? You sure about that man? She seems pissed."

"Der I have to soon or….or…. Something might happen and im not about to let this one get away. Not like…" He trailed off trying not to mention Addison. Derek manly patted his shoulder.

"Its gonna be okay Mark. If I were you I would just stand up and tell her. Tell her what you told me. Try to talk to her tonight. I would be honored for my best friend to propose at my house. Just try to get a moment alone with her and tell her. There's not time like the present my friend and if you are on board with this I support you all the way." Derek gave mark the guy hug and Mark returned.

"Thanks Man, you don't understand how much I appreciate all your advice, for once you're the cool kid and im the lame-o needing counseling." He laughed and Derek rolled his eyes.

"For your information Marcus, I was always the cool kid." Derek said while leading Mark back downstairs. "Also, they gave me the name Mcdreamy waaaay before you got the name Mcsteamy!" he laughed and headed downstairs with Mark trailing behind him.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the kitchen._

Lexie angrily paced while Meredith ate grapes from the bag. She was so upset and angry and confused. Meredith was trying to be a good sister and listen but she'd heard so much of this from so many different people that it was getting a little bit old. She was tired and wanted to relax so she nodded and gave appropriate facial expressions when it was the right time. Lexie and Mark hadn't spoken for 2 weeks and Lexie wasn't planning on forgiving him anytime soon. Meredith wished she could just scream _HES GOING TO MARRY YOU LEX CHILL OUT! _But she couldn't all she could to was listen and nod sympathetically.

"THEN HE'S ALL DAMMIT GET THE MRI LEXIE!!! HE CALLED ME LEXIE!! IN FRONT OF MY PEERS AND MY INTERNS AND THE OTHER ATTENDINGS AND THE FREAKIN PAITENT! I LOOKED LIKE A FOOL MEREDITH, A GOD DAMNED BABI EYED TERRIFIED FOOL. I BURST FROM THE ROOM WHERE EVERYONE STARED AT ME AND THEN I BURST INTO TEARS. IT WAS TERRIBLE. I HAD NO FRIEND TO TURN TO BECAUSE THEY WERE ALL IN THERE OR IN SURGERY OR GETTING A FREAKING ULTRASOUND FOR THEIR PERFECT LITTLE MCBABY WITH THEIR PERFECT HUSBAND WHO'S ALL DREAMY AND WHAT NONSENCE AND I CANT BELIEVE HE WOULD DO SOMETHING AND HAVE NO EXPLANATION," she took a quick breath for hair resting on the counter. "LITTERALLY IVE GOT NOTHING, JUST A 'SORRY' WHICH CLEARLY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH NOR DOES IT MAKE UP FOR ANY OF THE BULLSHIT THAT WENT DOWN IN THAT ROOM. HES MAKING ME CRAZY GOD DAMMIT!" she pounded on the counter and a few grapes rolled off onto the floor. Lexie groaned and sighed and Meredith tried to bend down but was unsuccessful with an 8-month pregnant belly. "No Mer I've got it." Lexie bent down and retrieved the grapes tossing them into the trash. Meredith continued to listen to her sister's rant waiting for it to end. The rest of the clan entered and she greeted them all and everyone sat down to dinner. The dinner table had been light, sensitive to Mark and Lexie's dispute. All evening Mark had tried to get her attention, kicking her under the table, or sending her texts saying _meet me in the guest room in 5. _Nothing had worked and he was getting exhausted. Izzie was in the middle of telling, well bragging about her intense surgery.

"I was such a rock star back there. Right Addie? ROCKSTAR!!" everyone laughed at her bubbly ness and exuberance. "Seriously I delivered twins one was in breach and the other was stuck on the pubic bone." Everyone groaned imagining the thought. "I kicked some ass today and I wanna rub it in all of your faces!"

"Yeah well I did a lame valve replacement." Christina retorted.

"I was watching Izzie." Addison said flipping her hair.

"I totally caught a rare blood disease in this woman today and got to take out all of her bacteria ridden flesh!" Alex high-five'd Izzie.

"I had a totally and completely horribly boring and easily forgettable day." Lexie said above everyone's chatter. It was the first time she had spoken all night since dinner had started. She only spoke when she needed food passed to her or her wine glass refilled. Addison shifted around uncomfortably.

"Well, I would like to propose a toast, to valve replacements, and rock stars, and bacteria ridden flesh and even to a boring day!" Addison raised her glass and Alex nudged Izzie.

"Iz babe lemme give you some win." Izzie blushed and pushed her glass away.

"Actually, im not drinking." Izzie smiled awkwardly waiting for everyone to catch on.

"Oh my lord Isobel Stevens are you saying what I think you are?" Meredith looked at her friend with a hand on her hip.

"If what you think im saying is that im pregnant, then yea I am." She smiled and Alex beamed. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her slowly. After they sat down Izzie told everyone that she was 3 months along and it had killed her to wait to tell her friends. She and Alex would be telling Kendall and Allison when they got home. Alex was so overcome by the moment that he began to kiss her again and again.

"Alright you two enough! Congrats Iz but I think you two can leave that for the home."

Everyone laughed and then Mark nervously stood up. Derek smiled at him and nodded and everyone else watched. "Alright, I've got another sort of toast. This one's for Lexie since I guess my texts or foot kicks never transferred over to your land. I just wanted to say that Lexie ive been with you for almost 4 years now. You have really changed me. When people hear the name Mark Sloan they don't think that they even have a chance with me. Im a taken man and I love you so much. I know I acted like a complete jackass the other day and im sorry I did that to you and more importantly in front of your peers and friends and mentors. Honestly Lex I wish you knew my intentions otherwise you would not have been so upset. A lot of people think that you're just little Grey but when your with me you never follow in anyone's footsteps you create and hold your own and your really smart. When I saw you that day 5 years ago when you were the doe eyed intern I knew I would have my hands full with you. And I do, and I've never been happier being with you and having you in my arms. All I want with you Lexie is a future with you, I know that is something we can easily have. I'm not going to force you into an elevator or propose on your alleged deathbed, but I will get down on one knee. What im going to do is be Marcus James Sloan and be honest with you, im pretty sure I've covered that im going to give myself to you forever and I hope you will return the favor in forgiving me and being my wife. What do you say Lex?" Mark was on one knee and everyone held their breath. Lexie stood up and sat on his knee.

"What I say is that I will be Alexandra Caroline Grey and that I will give myself to you forever and be your wife." Lexie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him slowly.

**!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys liked the proposal! I tried to Make it realistic so if its too fluffly for y'all then im sorry! Next chapter is the baby Shower for Mer! **

**and as to regarding a review from luvlexi714:You will see calzona in the next chapter! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dont own greys... all hail Mrs. Shonda Rhimes!**

Today was the day of her shower and Meredith couldn't be more excited. She had decorated the back yard with white canopies and flowers everywhere. There was a table outside for food. It was a weird day for November 15th. It was a rare warm day, being 65 degrees. The weather hadn't made up its mind yet but it was perfect for the occasion because Meredith could have her shower outside. Even though technically Izzie, Lexie and Christina were throwing. But she was stubborn and wanted it at her house. The girls were already at her house decorating and such. Izzie was 4 months pregnant and was really showing. It was funny to Meredith having two pregnant girls at one shower. But today wasn't about Izzie, it was about Meredith and Derek and the family they were starting. During the shower the guys could play hoops on the court that Derek had built in the house. Meredith told him he was jinxing his chances for a boy but Derek insisted it was for him and his buddies. Meredith was upstairs getting ready. When she immerged into the kitchen the girl's ooh'ed and ahh'ed. She looked beyond gorgeous. She was wearing a white soft maxi dress and black gladiator sandals. She had on a grey short cardigan and a gold headband pulled her hair back. Her makeup was simple but she looked fresh and radiant. She was glowing and she couldn't wait to show off at her shower. When finally everyone arrived everything just fell into place. The guys were off playing hoops and eating while the girls were rubbing her belly and guessing how big she was and other crazy baby shower games. Everyone was enjoying the food, Izzie referred to it as 'tea', Meredith turned on some music and Lexie got up to dance. The guys heard singing and came to see their wives and friends all dancing together and having a great time. They all laughed seeing them let loose. Callie and Arizona were goofing around on the 'dance floor'.

"Ari LETS PLAY A LOVE GAMEE!!!" Callie bellowed to the lady gaga song. Arizona giggled and rested her hands on her girlfriend's hips as they danced. She thought it was time for them to have kids soon. The timing felt right but she just needed to bring it up. Callie brought it up about a year ago but the timing was off, now things had slowed down and she was ready to be a mommy.

"Lets have some fun!" Izzie giggled while she danced with Kendall and Allison. Addie danced with Maddie and Elliot. She twirled Maddie around.

"This beat is sick!" Lexie danced around like a little girl.

"Mommy, whats a disco stick?" Everyone erupted in giggles especially Meredith.

"Addison you clearly have your hands full." Meredith said while dancing with Christina.

"Ya think?" Addison chuckled and tickled Elliot who laughed and reached for her hair. Lexie went over to help her and picked up Elliot and danced with him. "Elli go dance with you auntie Lexie." Elliot smiled and Lexie bounced him on her hip to the beat of the music. Izzie turned off the music as the guys approached them.

"All right everyone it's time for the presents!" she ushered Meredith over to a chair that sat around everyone else. It was big and comfy and Meredith relaxed and waited for her gifts.

"Alright people lay em on me!" Derek came behind the chair and stroked her hair. Meredith giggled and looked up at him. "Can I help you sir?"

"Nah just wanna get a better look at my wife and her gifts." Derek smiled and Meredith waited for the first present.

"MEEE FIRST!!!" Izzie squealed. Alex grumbled.

"Honey your forgetting some people.'

"Oh right! And it's from them too!" Izzie was beaming as she presented Meredith with a pink metallic wrapped box. Meredith laughed and opened the box to reveal a pale pink dress by stella McCartney. Jcrew crewcuts white beaded cardigan was around the dress and gold baby booties completed the look. It was beautiful and Meredith couldn't be happier.

"Oh Iz… it's amazing thank you so much." Meredith hugged Izzie and Alex. Then she swung her goddaughters into the air.

"Aunti Meri I hope she wikes it!" Kendall said proudly.

"We helped mommy pick it out! We also helped pick out stuff wif mommy for our baby bruder." Allison added.

"Thank you girls I really love it! You're going to be great big sisters!" The girls smiled and went to sit with their daddy. "Who's next?"

"We are!" Addison led her fam up to Meredith and presented her with a huge box. "I kinda went a little bit overboard Mer just to warn ya."

"A little?" Eric questioned with a playful grin.

"Yeah Adds that box is bigger then the one my new fridge came in!" Mark laughed and nodded at Derek who stifled a laugh.

"Oh can it all of you!" Meredith laughed and ripped open the box to reveal two smaller boxes. The first box has an adorable set of onesies that were all an organic cotton and cashmere blend. The second box contained a mini pair of scrubs and a lab coat that read 'Carrie Shepherd Mcbaby'. It also came with a baby sized doctors kit and a stethoscope.

"I know it's a little goofy but I mean the Mcname was a classic joke a few years back…"

"Addie relax, I love it! It's so cute I can't wait to dress her up in it for the Christmas card! It was a great idea thank you so much!" Meredith found a small card taped inside. "Oh whats this?" She asked.

"I wrote you a card aunt Mer!" Maddie bounced happily over to Meredith.

"Dear Auntie Meri, Congratulations on your baby. I bet she will be just as cute as everyone says. I hope you like the purple onesie I picked it out specially for you! Love you a lot, Maddie Montgomery-Jacobs." Meredith red the card aloud and everyone 'aww'ed' causing Maddie to blush. Elliot signed his name in messy crayon at the bottom. Meredith got up to hug Addie and Eric.

"Alright were next! Come on gang!" Christina, Aliza, Owen, Callie, Arizona all went up. Christina spoke for everyone. "Mer we all pitched in to get you something. We knew everyone else would be getting the squirt something so we all decided to get you a deluxe spa package for one day." Aliza giggled and grabbed for her mommy's hair. "Oh right! It was all liza's idea! Yes it was baby!" Everyone smiled at Christina with her daughter. Callie and Arizona gave Meredith the gift card and hugged her. Owen kissed her cheek and embraced her. Christina awkwardly hung back.

"Christina Marie Hunt. Get over here because I am going to hug you now." Christina passed Liza over to Owen to hug her friend. When they were in mid hug Christina whispered to Meredith.

"Did I totally beat Mcbitch?" Christina asked in a humorous tone.

"Christina!" Meredith playfully rolled her eyes and her friend went to sit down. The last and final gift came from Mark and Lexie. They went up to present there gift to Meredith.

"Mer," Lexie began. "As Carrie's god parents we would like to give her a special gift that she cant exactly use yet but she will in years to come." Mark whistled to Derek who with the help of Alex wheeled a giant playground set into view. It was complete with a mini Rockwall. Two slides. A lookout tower with binoculars, and a little bridge. Meredith stood to get a better look and she knew it was perfect.

"Aww guys." Meredith started to cry as she hugged her sister and her brother in law. "I cant thank you enough it's the perfect place for Carrie to play! I know she will love it. All of you are so special thanks for making this day such a great one. Really Derek and I couldn't be happier that we have you guys to call family." Derek wrapped his arms around his wife. He then pulled her into a tighter embrace when suddenly wet liquid gushed onto his feet. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. She looked terrified.

"ADDISON!!!!" She shrieked while a contraction hit. "WHAT'S HAPPENING??" She eased herself onto the grass where it was more comfortable to sit. The contractions were sharp and painful. Addison rushed over to Meredith's side.

"Mer its fine your water broke that's all! Your going into labor now!"

"But Carrie isn't due for another week or so! It's happening to fast! Im scared."

"Mer you're going to be the best mother ever! Everything will be fine I promise. We need to get you to the hospital for a proper delivery!" Everyone rushed into their respective cars a wave of excitement and panic over the whole group. Meredith couldn't get up so Derek, Mark, Alex and Owen helped carry her to the car.

"Ow, ow, ow! Der another one just hit."

"Sweetie your doing great just breathe." Derek tried to soothe her.

"Why are all of you touching my ass! You can carry me in a different way you know!" She was so testy and hormonal and in so much pain.

"Mer calm down were doing the best we can." Mark tried to smile.

"Wrong answer Mark, wrong answer." Meredith screamed as another one hit her. "It's not supposed to be this bad in the beginning right?" Meredith was worried as the men sat her down in the back seat of the car.

"Should we get Addison?" Owen asked as Addison was getting her children buckled in.

"No we need to get to the hospital as fast as possible." Derek said while getting in the car. As he drove off he shouted to his friends. "We'll meet you guys there." Derek smiled at Meredith and squeezed her hand. "Mer, in a few hours were going to be parents!" She smiled back at him and screamed as a new wave of pain came over her.

* * *

When they got to the hospital Meredith was in a foul mood. They got her in a wheelchair and she was shrieking.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE STARRING AT? HAVENT YOU ALL SEEN A PREGNANT WOMAN IN PAINFULL LABOR??" she moaned and winced, clutching her belly.

"Meredith dear please stop screaming," he kissed her forehead. "You are cute when your in a feisty mood though." He chucked and she groaned.

"Where the hell is ADDISON!?" Addison appeared wearing her Salmon scrubs.

"Im here not to worry, beautiful afternoon to create a family?" She attempted to steal Dereks line and as they walked into the room he whispered in her ear.

"Not a chance, that's my line and it always will be." Addison stuck her tounge out and punched his shoulder.

"Hey Mer, let me just see how were cooking." Addison was examining her cervix when Izzie and Lexie came in with a video camera.

"Mer say hi! We thought we should record such an important moment." Lexie beamed and went over to pose and smile while Izzie filmed Meredith's face.

"Mer no offence but you don't scream smiley happy mommy. Say something to Carrie when she sees this when she's older." Meredith rolled her eyes and Addie stepped away.

"Hi Carrie dear, listen, doctors are horrible evil and brainless people who just knock you up to watch you suffer… kay?" Meredith turned away and another contraction hit her hard. "NEVER AGAIN DEREK SHEPHERD ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! NEVERRR!!!" She moaned and Izzie and Lexie awkwardly backed out.

"Oh, we'll be in the waiting room let us know when she gets here!" Izzie and lexie ran out, in the hall Izzie said.

"Consider that tape completely trashed." Lexie laughed.

"I never took Mer for such a drama queen." Back in Meredith's room Addison examined Meredith. She did a quick ultrasound and noticed that the baby's umbilical cord was wrapped around it's neck.

"Meredith, your dilated and I need you to push. Okay?"

"Do I have to?" Meredith whined like a little kid.

"Yes Meri you do but ill be right here." Derek got behind her and let her lean on him for support. "Hold my hand Mer." She gripped his hand.

"Alright im ready." She nodded at Addison.

"Okay Mer on three; one, two, THREE!!" Meredith pushed with all her might and screamed as her baby came out. A very loudly audible cry filled the room and Meredith relaxed onto Derek.

"Oh Derek," she breathed. "Shes beautiful. She has your curls!" Derek was in tears.

"And your nose. Your little adorable nose!" He kissed her nose and tears of his spilled down onto her face. Both of them were crying and Addison took off her scrub cap. She smiled at the happy family.

"Congrats you two she's great. We just need a nurse to clean her up and then she's all yours." Addison took Carrie in her arms and handed her off to a nurse who swaddled her into a pink blanket and hat and handed her off to her beaming parents.

"Derek?" Meredith asked holding Carrie close.

"Yes dear?" He beamed at Carrie and Meredith.

"No visitors yet, just the family."

"Of course Meri whatever you would like."

So on November 15th Carolyn Elizabeth Shepherd was born. She was 6 lbs. and 8 oz. The perfect weight for the perfect girl. Meredith couldn't wait to show her off to her friends.

**Sooo.... ya like? Sorry i took a little longer but i wanted to make it perfection! P.S nov 15th is my actual bday! Now the story is going to move a little faster so the families can properly... expand shall i say? Im going to include Mark and Lexie's wedding alot but after that im going to move faster untill all the kids are at the ages i want them to be at... so is everybody still with me?? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith was dancing around the house. She never danced. Carrie had shown a light on Meredith's life and Mer never wanted to turn it off. Since Carrie's November 18th birth, the baby has surrounded herself in both her parents' lives. Meredith had put on Carrie's favorite song and was dancing around her room with Carrie sitting on the floor. It was Beyonce's single ladies. It was Meredith's favorite so naturally it would be Carrie's. Meredith was shaking her hips as she picked up Carrie to dance with her.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, no put your hands up!" Meredith raised her daughter's arms causing the baby to giggle happily. Meredith called Carrie her 'tiny dancer'. Derek found it adorable to come home to the two of them dancing and having a great time. He would come home from work hearing his two girls giggling and dancing together. Meredith got tired out so she put Carrie in her bouncy chair. Meredith sat down on the chair. Went to get a pillow and she propped down on the floor next to Carrie. Carry giggled and reached for her Mommy's hair. Meredith smiled. Thanksgiving was coming up. Meredith didn't want to bring Carrie out to New York to see the Shepherds so they all were having a big family dinner. Everyone was convening at Izzie's. The women would arrive at noon to start the cooking preparations. The men would bring over the kids at around 5:30. They would all have drinks then thanksgiving dinner. Meredith was sad to leave Carrie.

"Curly Carrie mommy is going to aunt Izzie's I will be back very soon pumpkin." Meredith kissed her head and handed her off to Derek.

"Derek are you sure your okay? She's only a few weeks." Meredith was worried. Derek simply chucked.

"Mer honey I think you might have forgotten that I am her father. Were going to be great! Right Care bear?" Carrie giggled and tried to reach for Derek's nose. Meredith giggled.

"Well at least she's recognized your huge nose." Meredith kissed his nose and then his lips softly, as she walked out the door she waved at Carrie. Meredith arrived at Izzie's at 11:45. Izzie opened the door and embraced her as well as she could with her belly. Meredith giggled and patted it lightly. "How's our little boy?" Izzie groaned.

"Mer it's a girl. I know it. Alex knows it. And little Katie knows it too. I wish everyone would believe me." Izzie pouted and she and Meredith walked into the kitchen. Cristina was there and texting Owen about Liza.

"Well Iz you could always find out then it would solve everyone's problems." Izzie shook her head.

"No way. We found out about the girls so I want to be surprised. It keeps it interesting." Meredith shook her head and sat down next to Cristina on a stool. "Hey!" Meredith said loudly into her ear, Cristina jumped.

"Holy! Mer! What are you doing? I would like to keep my heart function today thanks. Jeez giving me a heart attack-" Her phone beeped and she laughed. "Oh Owen sent me another pic of him and Liza biza!" She showed her phone to Izzie and Meredith who both 'awww'ed'.

"Who would have thought Cristina Yang would be such a Mommy." Izzie sang to Cristina who tried to hit her with a spoon.

"Hey!" Meredith interjected. "Lady with a baby, lady with a baby."

"Well if she wasn't with child at the moment she would have been toast! For the thousandth time its HUNT. Jeez."

"People still call me Stevens."

"Yeah people being Addison and Sloan and occasionally Lexie."

"Where is the human encyclopedia?"

"Rounding on patients before the holiday. She's trying to take as much time off before the wedding and honeymoon."

"When's the big day?" Izzie asked all excitedly.

"They are still setting everything up but im pretty sure it's going to be next summer in about august when we all have time off." Izzie nodded and Cristina wasn't even listening. The doorbell rang. Izzie got up and Meredith motioned for her to sit down. "Let me get it its probably my sister." Meredith went to get the door to find Callie and Addison. She let them in and hugged them both. Izzie called out from the kitchen.

"Hey Guys! Come on in!"

"Callie where's Arizona?"

"Oh she's at the hospital she needs all the hours she can get." Callie immediately regretted what she said. Addison covered for her.

"She's just trying to show off to uh the Chief you know she's a new attending and everything…" Meredith just kept looking at them.

"Whatever you guys aren't telling me im sure I can just get it out of an intern later." Callie couldn't take it.

"Ari is pregnant." Her eyes got wide and so did Addison's.

"What she means is…"

"Give it up Manhattan I let the cat out of the bag, Meredith you CANT let Ari know that you know." Cristina walked up.

"Know what?" They all stared and Cristina glared when they were silent.

"Can I just… it's Cristina she's-" Addison interrupted.

"Your Person. We know."

"Yeah tell Yang but no one else." Meredith whispered to Cristina.

"Seriously! Sweet. And for the record Torrez its HUNT. Jeezes freaking Christ!" Izzie waddled in hearing all the commotion.

"You guys suck. You're leaving the pregnant lady all alone in her own kitchen." She pouted again. "What are you talking about."

"Stevens as you OB I told you to be taking it easy. Take a seat in the kitchen we're all coming now." They began to walk towards the kitchen.

"No, what are you talking about. I hear the word pregnant and Jesus Christ so it's clearly a big deal." They all stared and Meredith gave them a look.

"Well I mean it is her house we are being a little unfair."

"Thank you Mer. So someone spill."

"Arizona is knocked up." Cristina said it and Callie groaned.

"Don't say it like THAT." Izzie was all smiley and she hugged Callie.

"Congrats but I just I um I was um how um…" Izzie couldn't get her question out. They were all sitting in the kitchen. Callie laughed deeply.

"Oh you wanna know HOW?" Izzie nodded and turned bright red. Cristina and Meredith were hysterical. Addison was biting her lip trying not to crack up but she failed and giggled along with the others. "Well we have a sperm donor. And if we ever want to do it again we made embryos… Of both mine and Ari's." Izzie was still turning red.

"Oh. Cool. That's actually amazing. I don't know why I didn't know that before I mean I am an OB I mean yeah I guess im just curious and uhh…" Callie put her hand on Izzie's shoulder.

"Its chill Stevens no worries. Just you all can't let Ari know that you know! Because she will KILL me. She's already on a hormonal warpath. And for her that's pretty frightening." They all nodded.

"I don't think I've ever seen her frown." Crisinta commented.

"Yeah me neither." Meredith added. They didn't hear the door open and suddenly Arizona was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Immediately everyone's eyes went to her belly. You couldn't really tell but there was the smallest bulge. It was probably only visible because they all knew. Izzie was practically hiding behind a cookbook because she was so red.

"Yeah I remember the first thanksgiving intern year…" Izzie tried to change the subject. Everyone starred at her.

"You mean the one with Burke."

"And George."

"And when my ex husband completely ditched me for Mer." Izzie turned redder.

"Psh no… the other one?" Arizona cleared her throat.

"Hey?" Everyone looked at her.

"Oh hi!" Addison chirped. Arizona continued to stare.

"Hi honey." Callie got up and hugged her. Izzie let out a giggle. Meredith glared at her.

"What's wrong with Izzie?"

"Nothing." Meredith said quickly. Addison tried to change the subject.

"Cute shirt where did you get it?"

"Gap. You guys are acting so strange. Should we get cooking?"

"Turkey is in the oven and everything is mostly done we should probably set the table and get the cranberries together. Mer and Cristina do you guys wanna do the sweetpotatoes and marshmallows?" Arizona's eye's got wide.

"Ooo marshmallows! Those would taste so good now. I've been craving, uh wanting them!" Arizona playfully licked her lips and Izzie practically died.

"On second thought how about I uhm go find the good plates I think they are in the basement."

"I can set the table. Ari would you like to help?" Addison asked Arizona.

"Totally. Calliope I brought wine its in my car can you go get it?"

"Yes dear." Callie took off and everyone went to their stations.

"Is Owen bringing desserts?"

"Yeah I thought Eric was too."

"He is!" Addison called from the dining "Maddie is making a cake! That should be interesting."

"Your daughter is adorable. She told me she wants to help fix babies like you and me when she's older."

"She loves you she always talks about how happy she is when auntie callie and auntie robbie baby-sit." Arizona laughed.

"Auntie Robbie? That's adorable. At the hospital im Doctor Robbie."

"Haha im usually Addison. My last name is so confusing. Those poor I.D people they probably have no idea who I actually am. I've been Montgomery-Shepherd, and Montgomery and now Montgomery-Jacobs." The ladies finished setting the table and went into the kitchen to check on Meredith and Cristina.

"Hey you guys seen Izzie?"

"No I think she's still in the basement." Meredith replied while sealing the sweet potatoes so they would stay fresh and putting them in the fridge.

"Yang you seem to be busy working." Addison joked while Cristina sat on the floor and texted. Arizona laughed.

"She cant hear you she's been mommy washed." Everyone laughed and Izzie came up stairs carrying a heavy box.

"Got the plates!" Callie put the wine on the table and ran to help her.

"Honestly Stevens you need to rest a little bit. Take a seat everything is basically done." She checked her phone. "It's 5:15."

"Oh I'll be right back I need to go for a second!" Arizona disappeared and Callie shook her head.

"Pre natal Vitamins."

"So how far along is she?" Meredith asked. She didn't hear Mark and Lexie come in.

"How far along is who?" Mark bellowed and everyone turned in shock to see them standing in the vestibule.

"No one." Addison said and casually fixed her hair. "Im going to go call Eric to make sure he's bringing everyone here on time." She walked out of the room. Lexie put down her purse.

"Sorry I didn't come Iz, I had to work and then I picked up Mark and we were going to come but then we passed by a bridal shop and…." Lexie smiled and blushed.

"No worries at all! You guys are a happily engaged couple! We made out alright right girls?" No one answered Meredith was at the door kissing Derek and taking her baby from his hands. Izzie looked around, Cristina was still there texting. "Figures." She sighed and Lexie laughed.

"What exactly is she doing?" Lexie sat next to Izzie on a barstool.

"Texting Owen."

"Ohhh." Arizona walked in and Izzie starred straight at her stomach.

"Izzie Alex is outside with the girls."

"Oh thanks for telling me!" Izzie got up and went to meet the girls who were in the living room with Meredith, Derek and Carrie. Callie and Arizona were there too along with Alex and Addison who was waiting on Eric and the kids. Lexie and Mark followed everyone into the living room. Izzie hugged her children and Kendall sat on her lap. Allison went to sit in between Callie and Arizona.

"Hi aunt Zoni! Hi auntie Callie!" The little girl snuggled up against Arizona and put her feet on Callie. Izzie laughed.

"Making yourself comfortable Alli?" Allison nodded. "Everything is warming up we just need to wait for Eric, Maddie, Elliot and Owen and Aliza. Addison came in the room carrying a glass of white wine.

"Eric is 5 minutes away he just texted." Izzie nodded. They all chatted for a while and then the doorbell rang and Owen and Aliza entered with the Jacobs clan.

…

Everyone was eating and having a good time when Izzie tapped her glass and silenced everyone.

"Im going to make everyone do something that is a bit corny but our dear friend George loved to do this so we are all going to honor him and play along. Okay?" Everyone nodded and Izzie remained standing. "Im thankful for my family, present and growing," she rubbed her stomach. "Im thankful for all my friends here and for my career. Im also very thankful for Cristina Yang who literally saved my life, because of Cristina I wouldn't be here today. I would also like to thank Derek for taking out my tumor and paving the way for Cristina." She let out a tear and everyone smiled. Lexie stood up next.

"Im thankful for my fiancé and for my friends. Im thankful to everyone here who made my intern year at SGH complete hell. You all toughened me up and made me into a doctor not some doe eyed wannabe." She glanced at her sister and stuck her tongue out and continued. "Of course im much more thankful for your kindness now that you really know me. Im thankful for my career of course because being a doctor has really brought a light to my life." Meredith stood up.

"Im thankful for everyone here. I had a dark and twisty start to my intern year and thanks to everyone here I came out bright and shiny. I really love and am thankful for my beautiful family; my husband and my daughter are the light in my life. My job of course is extremely important and its amazing and inspiring and whatever. Derek, im thankful that you never gave up on me and you always believed in me. Even through Addison and Rose and even my sister!" Everyone laughed. "The point is, oh god I cant believe im actually going to say this, never quote me on this but you truly are my Mcdreamy and I love you." Cristina stood up.

"Im going to make this short cuz I don't do mushy feelings. Im thankful for my friends and my teachers who made me hardcore… well more hardcore then I already was. Im thankful for Addison saving my life. For Arizona bringing me into Peds for a bit. For my husband Owen. And for my beautiful daughter Aliza Danielle for brining hope and joy into my life. I actually have a reason to smile now because of you. And…Yeah." Callie stood up.

"Im thankful for all my friends here and everyone at the hospital who helped me become a better surgeon and teacher. Im thankful for my friend Cristina who took me in when I had no where to go. Im thankful for Izzie in helping me make the hardest decision of my life… Im thankful the most for my wife Arizona and for all that she has given to me and will give in the future. Ari, you complete my life and are giving me the most special present at all." Arizona stood up.

"Im thankful for my job. For all the healthy children in the world. Im thankful for my friends and for everyone who puts up with my bubbly ness, trust me I get what you guys go through. Im thankful for my wife Calliope and for everything she has done. She is extremely supportive and I am so thankful to be in such an amazing relationship." Addison stood up.

"Well, I really have so much to be thankful for. For starters Im thankful for all of Miranda's interns. At first you all hated me and what I represented and what I came between. Then at some point all of you could move past it and we could work together in peace. Now we are all friends and I could never have imagined that happening during intern year for sure. We've all come along way and im so thankful for that. Next, my husband Eric. You love me for me and you would never love another. I am so gracious for that and I love you madly. My children Maddie and Elliot. Maddie I am thankful for your intelligence and your yearning for knowledge. Elliot you are still young but you are the sweetest boy I know and I am thankful for your cooperation both of you brought a new joy to my life, one that I thought I could never have… so thank you." Alex stood up after Addison.

"Like Yang said im not all into mushy but for you babe I'll go. Im very thankful for my friends and my family. My two daughters Kendall and Allison and our soon to be SON. I love my job in peds so much and I couldn't have a better mentor then Arizona so I am thankful. And uh yeah…" Alex sat down awkwardly and Derek got up.

"Well im very thankful that after 5 years I can sit at a table with my ex wife, my wife, and my best friend who my ex wife cheated with. I think we've all come along way and you people are very important to me and im thankful for our relationship. Im thankful for my job and for being able to save lives every day. Not many people can do it and I am thankful. Im thankful for my beautiful wife and for her giggle that gets me through hard days. Im thankful for my very little baby girl Carrie for being such a light and joy in my life. Im also thankful that she has my hair and Mer's nose." Derek stood down amid laughs. Mark stood up.

"Yeah well im not a mushball either so im gonna make this quick. Im thankful for my job and my friends and for all the ugly women in the world who need me to make it better." Lexie kicked him under the table. He laughed and winced at the same time and continued. "Im thankful for my new family and life with my lovely fiancé Lexie. Lexie I love you and am thankful for you putting up with me and loving me too… wow you guys have made me soft." He sat down and then got back up. "But im thankful for that I guess." Owen stood up after.

"Im thankful for my friends and my beautiful wife Chrissy and our daughter Liza. Im thankful for my job at the hospital and for m experiences in Iraq which have shaped my life so much. Im thankful that I influenced an almost fellow soldier, George O'malley. I didn't know O'malley for that long but I knew he had courage and he was smart and quick on his feet. Im happy and thankful to have inspired him so much." He sat down and Eric rose.

"Well I don't have any crazy doctor stories like y'all but im thankful for my job as a lawyer and helping people seek out justice. Im thankful for my beautiful wife Addie who I love so much. Im thankful for the beautiful children she has given me who light up my life everyday." He sat down and izzie turned to the children at the end of the table.

"Do you guys wanna say what you are thankful for?" Allison stood up.

"I thank my mommy and my daddy and the baby in mommy's tummy! I also thank my auntie meri and uncle deri and everybody else here! I wove everyone! Especially I wove my sissy kendy!" She sat down and Kendall stood up.

"I am thankful for mommy and daddy and tammy at daycare! Also my sissy Alli is cool and I wove her! She looks like me! I am thankful for my baby sister in mommys tummy and for all da family here!" Maddie stood up.

"I am thankful for Mom and dad and Elli. Also my whole Seattle Grace Family who I am close too. I like my friends and taylor swift! Im thankful for her." Elliot was too little to say anything and so were the infants. The rest of the dinner continued pleasantly. Soon it was time to go home after a very enjoyable Seattle Grace thanksgiving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I know what some of you must be thinking. Some of you are probably so surprised that I am actually off of my hiatus from this story. Others, probably getting ready to write me a mean review. I've re-read each of my chapters and I have one last thing to say before the update. I HAVE made mistakes. Im admitting them for the LAST TIME. I'm over your rudeness, it has no place in this story so you can trash me all you want but im done. I will respond to your nastiness, never you worry, but I will not let it get to me because I know this story is good. While I do make mistakes SO DOES EVERYBODY. Hopefully I've learned from them. This was my first story and im hoping you all can forgive and forget, trust me its taken me months and I finally have. ALL OF YOU ARE FORGIVEN. On a clean slate. So if you are one of the haters, you can still read I wont hold anything against you.**

**There, I said what I needed to say. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Greys Anatomy only the children and people I create.**

"Derek did you remember to pack the stockings?" Meredith was busy rushing around the house getting everything ready for Carrie's first Christmas. The Shepherd's, Sloan's, Karev's, Hunt's, Torrez-Robin's and Montgomery- Jacobs's were all renting a cabin in the mountains for the holidays. It had been everyone's initial plan for a while now but with all the new editions the timing never was right until now. The newest Karev baby made his appearance a week after thanksgiving. Much to Izzie's dismay she had been wrong, a healthy baby boy, Mason Alexander Karev was born at 7 lbs. 4 oz. Both mom and baby had enough recovery time and Izzie would be returning to work in about a month or so after their Christmas vacation. Carrie was sitting at the foot of the stairs in her car seat wearing a red and green dress and a red bow in her hair. Derek thought it was adorable and Meredith couldn't help but think it was a little cheesy. Of course nothing on her daughter could ever look bad. Carrie was the perfect match of both of them with Derek's dark curls and Meredith's eyes and nose she was quite a looker. Derek packed the last of the couples things and set them in the back of their Lexus. Meredith laughed at Derek when he suggested this, she called him "Mr. Fancy Car man".

"Yes Mer I remembered." She smiled.

"Good. Miss Carrie is so excited to spend a week in the mountains with her family. And so am I! I need the rest and relaxation! Not that its ever quite with all of us up there but I think its great for the kids to spend time and us too." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe we can spend some alone time?" He winked.

"Not in front of Carrie! She's sleeping in our room, remember?" Derek sighed.

"Maybe we can drop her with Addie for the night?" Meredith snorted.

"Yeah okay Derek sounds like a great idea." She slung the baby bag over her shoulder and grabbed her bag. "Grab Carries bag for me and of course Carrie!"

"Yes dear." Derek grabbed his daughter and safely packed her in the car. The family made their way on the road and embarked on their 2 hour drive.

…

By the time everyone had arrived at the Cabin it was about four in the afternoon. The families were beginning to unpack everything and set up. All the kids sat in the room on the ground floor with a big sunroof letting the winter sun shine on their faces. Maddie, Kendall and Allison were playing with polly pockets in one corner then there were Mason, Carrie, Elliot and Aliza in the other. The grownups were all in the kitchen drinking wine, those who could, and just chatting.

"I can't believe were all here with our kids at the holidays. Its so weird." Addison remarked.

"I never thought we would ever be here, like all friends and family vacationing like this." Alex joined.

"Tell me about it, who knew where one night at Joe's would lead too?"

"Who knew we would all have our own little brady bunches." Lexi giggled.

"Hey! We have one thank you very much and she's great she doesn't need siblings because she's practically always surrounded by other thumb suckers and she's going to be a kickass cardio god."

"I think she was talking about our group." Izzie smiled and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "I think we should have at least one more, don't you hun?"

"Save some for the rest of us Iz. I wanna have a baby too! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean that Im going to be the only non mommy in the room." Arizona laughed.

"You have plently of time Lexie, Calliope and I wont be having our son for four more months." Callie snorted.

"Come on! For the last time I told you it's a girl."

"I think I would know." Arizona shot back resting her hands on her protruding belly. Callie looked towards Addie for some help, Addie simply shook her head.

"I'm the only one here who knows and as fun as that is for me to watch you two bicker when I could easily stop it I'm not going to ruin your surprise. Although I do think its crazy to not know! I needed to know my babies sexes as soon as I knew they were inside of me. I overruled Eric on the surprise idea."

"For the next one were keeping it a surprise. Plus I'll have my boy Elliot on my side."

"Next one… don't put ideas into my head there is an empty bed room upstairs…"

"Okay gross! I'm stopping you both right there! The _KIDS _are here. Your kids. Plus if anyone is going to be having sex here its me and Mark. Were the ones behind on the baby train."

"Since when did you think we were behind, just the other night you seemed not to mind that the only person screaming for you in the house was me." Lexie turned bright red.

"You don't get it baby fever is in the air and I have a temp of about 105."

"Dude, Lexipedia has gone mental." Alex chuckled.

"I think its sweet." Izzie swated him with a nearby oven mitt.

"Me too! I would love another niece or nephew!"

"Speaking of sex when is dinner going to be ready?" Owen swiftly changed the subject.

"I don't know how those two things fit together but I'm with Owen! Men out of the kitchen go play with your spawn or watch the game. We'll call you when dinner is ready." Addison shooed out all the husbands and it was just the girls in the kitchen.

"Do you guys think its time for me and Mark to start trying to get pregnant?" Lexie bit her lip.

"Of course! Your not getting any younger and if you guys think the time is right then I think it's a great idea! Plus I love the idea of adding more to the brood of ours."

"Mer?"

"Lexie im so happy for you I say go for it!" She went over to hug her sister.

"I don't know about you all but I'm STARVING! Can we please start dinner?" Everyone laughed at Arizona's pregnant food obsessed brain and the girls began to cook dinner for their families. The vacation had just started and Christmas was the most special time of year. There was still a few days left until Christmas and Everyone was excited to see some of their children celebrate the joy of a first Christmas.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this random update and I promise more will come, maybe a little less frequent because the end of the year is fast approaching and I have a ton of work! Please drop me a review I truly want to know what you think (Please keep in mind my earlier statement above about all you haters) I hope you all liked this chapter and will continue with the story!**

**R&R! **


End file.
